1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a personal grooming apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hair clipper and blade assembly. The blade assembly includes a first blade set and a releasably mounted second blade set. The second blade set may be detached depending on the intended use of the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hair clipper apparatii are known in the art with examples of such devices being disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,536,116 and 6,742,262, U.S. Design Pat. Nos. D464,466, D458,411, D456,950, and D653,812 and U.S. Patent Publication No.: 20020162226, the entire contents of each of these disclosures being hereby incorporated by reference herein. These devices or tools have proven to be quite effective for their intended uses.